Concrete panel systems, including the use of precast prestressed hollow core concrete panels, have been used in the prior art primarily to provide pre-manufactured walls for residential or small commercial or industrial buildings. Such systems promise a more accurate building, reduced on-site building time and waste, insect resistance and a hedge against rising lumber prices.